1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an emergency message transmission method and an electronic device implementing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, mobile terminals are frequently used to transmit emergency messages.
Currently, a user can directly call an emergency services provider using a mobile terminal and explain the situation. Alternatively, the user can send a short message using the mobile terminal doing the same. However, if the user is unable to relate the location clearly, services can be delayed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic device and control method capable of overcoming the limitations described.